What is this word?
by Doggie Paddle
Summary: Rukia hears this word... But the thing is, she doesn't know what it means XD So she asks the ever-so-reliable, Ichigo! What will happen when she finds out what this Word really means. ONE-SHOT. IchiRuki and some IshiHime


**I had a random thought**

**Since Rukia is such a newbie to the human world maybe she doesn't know what love is! I ship her with Ichigo, so how do they fall in love when Rukia doesn't even know what love is! But I'm pretty sure she does XD**

**A ONE-SHOT R&R**

**AND it won't kill you to check my profile out CUZ I have other stories :)**

* * *

**Rukia's P.O.V**

I had just come back from the soul society to go back to my small but comfortable closet inside Ichigo's room. But then I noticed something out of place while I was heading back to Ichigo's house at about five in the noon.

Along the way I saw two VERY Familiar faces. I go a little closer to identify those two faces, and I was shocked too see Inoue and Ishida. Both of their faces were red and they were both so close together. Then both of them suddenly taking a hug. They must be really close friends for them to be holding each other like that...

I felt like an eavesdropper as Ishida began to talk "I love you Inoue" and then he got a reply from the orange head "I love you too Ishida-kun" I took my eyes away as soon as they were a centimeter away from kissing.

What a disgrace! You are only allowed to kiss your relatives!

And then I quickly remember what the two of them were saying. What does the word _Love_ mean? Is it a verb or another word for kiss. Or is it another noun or adjective?

I wanted to ask them what it meant but they both seemed to be enjoying the other's lips so I just run to Ichigo's house and I hope that he may know what the word _Love_ means.

"Who's there?" Ishida asked breaking the kiss. As soon as I heard his voice I ran away to the path leading to Ichigo's house.

As I run to Ichigo's house thoughts of Love and my Friends appear. What if love is a way of showing a bit more affection than friendship?

I still think deeply but I stop all the thoughts when I reach the Kurosaki residence.

Questions around my head as I ring the doorbell continuously. And to my embarrassment, I still kept ringing the doorbell when Ichigo was clearly standing in front of the door. My face grew red as he went closer and asked "Hey Rukia, do you not see me? I'm right here" he said getting closer and closer to me.

Why was it always like that with Ichigo? When I see him my face goes red. When he talks to me my heart goes faster.

_ God, What is this feeling? I've never felt it before?_

Then I notice that I had just left Ichigo hanging there "I-I'm fine ICHIGO!" then he smiled "You're yelling at me... Damn right you're fine!" he joked around and laughed till I punched him.

"Can we go to your room Ichigo?" I ask with an eager tone.

"My room?"

"I need to ask you something..." I say going on ahead to the stairs and then to his room and sitting on his comfortable bed. Once I got there, I waited for Ichigo to come here and give me answers.

After a minute or so he enters his room.

To my surprise he sits right beside me "What's up Rukia?" I blush and my heart beats faster again? I slowly try to break the closeness of our bodies by pushing him.

He just blinks at me repeatedly "RUUUUKIA? Are you okay?" he suddenly starts to smack my head softly that I don't even feel pain.

"I am" I say all flushed and embarrassed "I just want to ask you something that's been bothering me once I got home..." Ichigo nods as a sign telling me to continue talking "What is love?"

He blinks at me for a few seconds and begins to laugh at me hard.

"W-What's so funny!?" I yell at him.

"You don't know what love means?"

"W-Why would I ask Y-You fool!"

"What do you feel about Byakuya?"

My eyes grew wide as he said that. What do I think of Nii-sama? To me he was always just a brother and since he was my brother that meant I show affection to him.

"I feel affectionate to him..." I whimper.

"That's IT!" he continues to laugh at the top of his lungs as I just look at him like he was a mad man "Showing more affection then friendship to someone is LOVE!"

"So love is what you feel to relatives?" I ask.

He had just finished laughing and when I asked him again, the laughter came back to him "You don't only love you're family. When you find the right person, you're gonna love that person" I was still confused "How do you know if you really show _Love_ to a person?"

He stops laughing and just smiles at me "Well, people say you find the person you love when you find the person you can live with your entire life. I think they're wrong. You find the person you love, when you find the person you can't live without" Someone I can't live without?

"Rukia" first he's laughing at me, then he's smiling at me, now he had a seriousness "I can't live without you..."

Then it happens again... I blush and my heart beats faster.

_God, I don't know what this feeling is_

_But it's a very..._

"I can't either..." I mutter.

Then our faces go near each other, and then our lips meet like Ishida and Inoue's. As we kissed it felt like I had a glimpse of heaven, except this was probably ten times better.

_Happy feeling..._

Then we broke the kiss as the door feel down revealing Ichigo's sister, Yuzu and his father, Isshin. "W-We can explain!" the two of them say in a unison as Ichigo got closer clenching his fists.

"AHHHHHHH!" as the mayhem continues I just watch and laugh.

_God, Is this... Love?_


End file.
